The present invention generally relates to an original image reproduction apparatus such as a flat bed scanning type which obtains image information concerning an original to be reproduced by photoelectrically scanning the original which is sandwiched between a transparent plate member and a pressing member and records a reproduced image of the original on the basis of the scanned information, and more particularly to a device, which is integrally provided in the original image reproduction apparatus, for accurately measuring areas of the original to be selectively reproduced of the original (hereinafter referred to as "trimming" areas) and inputting trimming data on the areas to a control circuit which delivers to a recording unit in the apparatus signals for reproducing the trimming areas only. Heretofore, most of the above trimming area setting devices which have been applied to flat bed scanning type original image reproduction apparatus have been separate from the body of the apparatus. In one such example, the original to be reproduced is positioned on a digitizer board and every time a measuring head is sequentially moved to a predetermined number of points on desired trimming areas of the original, the head is actuated to input coordinate data on the points to the control circuit in the apparatus.
The above type of the trimming area setting device inevitably requires installation space in addition to that of the body of the apparatus because of its separation from the body of the apparatus This increases the cost of installation. Furthermore, it is necessary to ensure that the coordinates which define the desired trimming areas of the original located on the body of the apparatus and the coordinates on the setting device are in coorespondence with each other and also to have the original-mounting positions coincide with one another, to accurately measure the trimming areas and to input required trimming data to the control circuit provided in the body of the apparatus. Although this is possible to do, it is a difficult task and accordingly the installation cost is increased. Moreover, in operation every original to be reproduced needs to be covered from the device to the body of the apparatus which adversely effects the accuracy of the alignment.
Japanese utility model application Kokai No.61-148047 discloses another type of the trimming area setting device that includes an original pressing plate member having an upper (or back) surface on which a digitizer board is provided for setting the trimming areas of the original thereon. However, it is necessary to so remount onto the transparent plate member every original which has undergone the trimming area setting procedure on the digitizer board so as to ensure that the location of the original on the transparent plate member coincides with that on the board after the pressing plate member is opened relative to the transparent plate member, which naturally leads to poor workability. Where the original being treated is substantially thin, the original properly mounted on the transparent plate may be dislocated by wind produced by closing of the pressing plate relative to the transparent plate so as to superpose it on the transparent plate.